This invention relates generally to golf ball putting, and more particularly concerns a method and apparatus facilitating tracking and/or learning of precision putting.
There is need for a means to enable the golfer to be confident of his initial aim at the target and his execution during play. Enhanced practice can achieve that goal. Accurate putting demands precise application of distance and direction factors. Distance problems are easily seen, and can be corrected; however, alignment factors are less obvious. First, it is difficult to aim the putter. There is need for apparatus that allows an accurate check of putter aim, and which allows the golfer to actually visualize correct putter direction, thus making it possible to repeat on the golf course. Also, there is need for apparatus that allows a check on the quality of the putting motion itself.
The direction of a putt is greatly affected by the slope and condition of the putting surface. However, once a target path is chosen, putting direction is affected by three factors. One is the centeredness of contact. Off center impact can cause the putter blade to open or close. The second factor is the actual path of the club head. The third and most important factor is the direction of the club face during impact. It is almost impossible for a golfer to see, i.e., visualize, these alignment problems. In fact, certain erroneous combinations of these factors will result in a perfect looking putt result. In effect, two wrongs make a right. If the initial aim is wrong, the stroke must be wrong to correct the result; however, most golfers do not want to learn this way. The simplest method is correct aim and matching stroke. There is thus need for apparatus that allows the golfer to actually see each alignment factor during practice execution and to explore ways to prevent or correct any alignment problems during practice.
Devices have been developed that in some way artificially restrict the club head path, and that show club face alignment at impact in a relatively inaccurate manner. Practice putters and devices have been developed that allow control of ball contact at impact. If these devices in any way force unnatural muscle response, they teach something that cannot apply to putting. There is need for apparatus that allows the golfer to ascertain the quality of directional factors while he is free to feel or experience the correct muscle feel. In the meantime, the brain is learning an accurate proprioceptor patterning for accurate putting. Accordingly, there is need for means to much more accurately indicate to the golfer whether or not the putter face is being twisted, whether the putter head path is in the chose and proper direction and whether the ball is being contacted squarely